Preclinical studies of 2,5 diaziridinyl-3,6-bis (carboxyethylamino) 1,4-benzoquinone (AZQ) were done in mice with 14C labeled AZQ and with various murine and human leukemic cells. These studies show evidence of wide tissue distribution, rapid metabolism, tissue binding, and free radical formation. Other drug studies show interaction between hyperthermia and doxorubicin. A cytoplasmic protein in mouse liver cells has been identified by gel electrophoresis to be an anthracycline binding protein.